Go with the flow
by Sinthetic Angel
Summary: Inspired by the Legs prompt i've been seeing everywhere. One shot complete. Agon/Sena


Okay this is my first attempt at an ES21 fan fiction so please review and tell me what you think of it so I know if I should do any more. This IS yaoi so if you don't like that sort of stuff turn away now. Inspired by the Legs prompt I've been seeing everywhere.

Author: Sinthetic Angel

Time: An hour/hour and a half

Pairing: Agon/Sena

**Go with the flow**

If there was one thing that Kongo Agon loved it was a good pair of legs on a hot chick. Sure he wanted to find the perfect legs coupled with the perfect little body, slender, toned, tight ass but he knew that it was impossible. Nothing, except himself of course, was perfect and he had given up on finding the perfect pair of legs until he saw them. Those legs. Toned, muscular but feminine, long for the persons height, tanned from days of wearing shorts in the scorching Japanese summer heat, slender and leading to a tight ass with slender hips. He was at a loss, he had never seen anything so perfect and that perfection had to be made his no matter what.

He would glance them during practice, a flash of tan from the corner of his eye, just catching the perfectly curved ankle as it jogged around the corner, hidden beneath little socks. It was driving him crazy. Every day that person would jog past Shinryuji and everyday he would just catch a glimpse. No matter what he did, no matter how long he sat on the bleachers watching and waiting, no matter how long he skipped out on practice before Unsui dragged his ass on to the field he would always just catch a glimpse. That glimpse, the ankle and it was maddening. He couldn't get it out of his head, he was going insane! Who knew that a pair of legs could evoke such a reaction from a person, let alone Kongo Agon.

On the outside he seemed normal, as composed as he ever was, as violent and arrogant as ever but Unsui knew. Unsui could tell the glare was turned up a notch, the sting in the insults was sharper and the trash that was such a common phrase for Agon was somehow meaner. He'd even started coming to practice more and Unsui knew, his brother, his otouto was at a loss over something or someone. He'd throw glances at Agon every now and then as if to make sure his brother was not about to have a psychotic break down and it pissed Agon off even more.

Again! He'd seen them again! That damned ankle and its fucking sock! That was it! He'd had enough! Still in his full football gear he had taken off after the ankle, his god speed impulse giving him an advantage and he wasn't letting it go! There! A calf and a flash of blue shorts, he was getting closer and with every glimpse he caught of those perfect legs he was more determined to claim them for himself. People jumped out of the way as he stormed past, kicking up dust and dislodging shop displays with his speed. He was sure he'd just beaten his 40 yard dash record by at least .2 of a second but that wasn't important. Those legs! So close! He could see the person now. Brown hair, short, slender, almost no figure at all but that didn't matter when that figure was attached to those legs. Fast, they were fast but with his god speed impulse he could cut them off easily.

He smirked to himself as he saw them turn and he pounced. Ripping his helmet off he threw it to the side, grabbed the persons shoulders and span them around. He caught a glimpse of big brown eyes, wide in surprise and slight terror before crushing his lips to theirs in a possessive and slightly aggressive kiss. They whimpered and god did this make it even better! Perfect legs and such sexy sounds just from a kiss, he couldn't imagine what they'd sound like when he got them in bed. The person was cute, he was sure of that and as he pulled back for air he opened his eyes to get a proper look at them. Brown half lidded eyes, flushed cheeks, brown spiky hair with a fringe to hide his eyes behind…..

"Fuck"

"H-hi A-Agon-san"

"Fuck"

The chibi trash. Of all people it was his running back, his little minion. Still he couldn't deny the chibi was cute, very cute in fact, with perfect legs and a perfect body, a shy stuttering personality which he found endearing but a grim determination on the field. He'd proved how determined he was when he smashed Agon's face in to the turf personally. Why? Why? Why was it a guy? Why was it him? Kobayakawa Sena, Eyeshield 21, running back for the blonde trash. Why did he have to have those perfect legs?

He'd kissed him again. Why? Dear god he was getting a headache! Too many thoughts, too many questions, too much to care about, but what if he didn't care? What if he just went with the flow? Hell, he'd never said no to a sexual adventure before now so why the hell should he start? Agon went with the flow.


End file.
